Wurlitzer/1700/Tonarmendschalter
Kategorie:Inhalt Die Platte stellt nicht automatisch ab Diese Problem kann zwei Ursachen haben: 1. die Auslaufrille der Platte ist zu hoch 2. Der Endschalter ist defekt Endschalter für den Tonarm einstellen Versuchen wir zuerst also das kleinere Uebel zu beheben. Bei manchen Platten ist die Auslauffrille sehr hoch angesetzt und die Nadel kann dadurch nicht wie gewünscht ganz nach unten fahren, respektive, der Endschalter wird nicht betätigt. Man muss also die Einstellung des Endschalters etwas korrigieren, so dass die Abstellfunktion ausgeführt wird. Werden alle anderen Platten normal abgespielt kann es sich meines Erachtens nur um die Justierung des Endschalters handeln und es ist anzunehmen, dass der Endschalter somit in Ordnung ist. In der Mechanikabdeckung befindet sich links ein Loch und darunter ist die Einstellschraube mit Innen-Sechskant. Durch dieses Loch hindurch können Sie mit dem passenden Imbusschlüssel den Endschalter einstellen. thumb|Einstellschraube für Endschalter Manchmal wurde die Schraube durch eine Kreuzschlitzschraube ersetzt, so wie es bei mir der Fall war, und man kann dann nur mit einem Kurzschraubenzieher die Schraube verdrehen, was sehr umständlich ist. Also diese Schraube unbedingt gegen das Original ersetzen, denn nun lässt sich die Schraube problemlos einstellen. Bei laufendem Betrieb, also wenn die Platte dreht in der Auslauffrille, verdrehen sie nun mit dem Schlüssel die Einstellschraube im Uhrzeigersinn, so lange, bis sich der Endschalter betätigt und die Platte zurückgefahren wird. In der Regel sollte es aber weniger als eine Umdrehung benötigen. Spielen Sie die Platte zur Sicherheit noch einmal ab. Problem Nummer 2 ist dann etwas komplizierter zu lösen und kann noch weiterführende Ursachen haben.Im laufenden Betrieb, also wenn die Platte " hängt" ziehen Sie die am Endschalter befestigte Feder, welche sich auf der schwarzen Welle des Tonarms befindet, etwas hoch. Sie sollten nun ein Klicken hören und die Abspielfunktion wird unterbrochen, respektive dieser Vorgang sollte dem Schalter das Aus Signal geben. thumb|Der Federdraht am Microswitch Falls dies nicht geschieht, stellen Sie die Box mit dem Schalter ( Druckschalter am Verstärkerteil ) ab. Anschliessend kontrollieren Sie den Schalter mit dem Messgerät auf einwandfreie Funktion, es ist etwas pimmelig an die Anschlussdrähte zu kommen ( rot, braun und gelb ). Der Schalter, Ausführung als Wechselschalter, ist in der unteren Position geschlossen und wenn man die Feder anhebt, wird der obere Kontakt geschlossen, so dass der untere offen ist. Stimmen diese Funktionen nicht, dann ist im Innenleben des Schalters etwas nicht in Ordnung und er muss wohl oder übel ausgebaut werden. Ist der Schalter nicht mehr zu retten, dann brauchen sie Ersatz und da dieser leider nicht mehr erhältlich ist, empfehle ich Ihnen, den Umbau analog aufgeführter Umbau Beschreibung, zu finden unter Besonderes zur W1700 Umbau Micro Schalter Egal, ob Sie den Schalter reparieren konnten oder einen Ersatz verwenden, bauen Sie diesen nun wieder ein. Zur Grobjustierung drehen Sie zuerst die Einstellschraube ungefähr auf die Mitte ihrer Länge ein, dann biegen Sie nötigenfalls mit einer Flachzange die Feder so, dass sie die Welle nicht berührt. Jetzt wählen Sie einen Titel und lassen Ihn zu Ende spielen. Sollte die Platte aber zu früh abstellen, dann rate ich die Feder nochmals etwas nach oben zu biegen. Eigentlich müsste jetzt die Platte weiter gespielt werden als vorhin und sollte fast am Ende angelangt sein. Jetzt können Sie mit der Imbusschraube das Feintunnig wie oben Beschrieben vornehmen. Im Normalfall wären das die beiden hauptsächlichen Störungen, wenn die Platte nicht zu Ende gespielt wird und wenn der Fehler immer noch auftritt, dann sollten Sie den Play und Mute Schalter überprüfen, der sich unterhalb des Hauptmotors befindet. thumb|links der Play- rechts davon der Mute-Schalter Kontrollieren sie die beiden Schalter auf verschmutzte Kontakte, ob sie verbogen sind, ob eventuell das Stegplättchen gebrochen ist, die Feder noch vorhanden ist und logischerweise auch die Zuleitungen auf Beschädigungen oder schlechte Lötstellen. Die Kontakte sollten immer sauber sein und falls nötig sind diese mit grösster Sorgfallt zu reinigen, wie die geht steht unter " Pflege der 1700F. Falls das Stegplättchen gebrochen ist, finden Sie dazu einen Beitrag unter Bauanleitungen, welcher den Nachbau beschreibt. Hat sich die Spiralfeder ausgehängt, so müssen Sie diese wieder richtig einsetzen, als Vorlage nehmen Sie den funtionierenden Schalter, denn ich nehme an, dass dieser in Ordnung ist. Bauen Sie dazu den Schalter aber lieber aus, denn es ist schon eine Fummelei im eingebauten Zustand geschweige davon, wenn die Feder ganz wegspringt und dann stundenlang nach ihr suchen müssen. Beschädigte Kabel sollten Sie wie nun ja schon bekannt, immer in der Originalstärke und der gleichen Farbe ersetzen. Haben Sie all diese Quellen überprüft, dann bleiben da noch die beiden Reverse Microswitch, die rechts an der Juction Box montiert sind. thumb|die beiden Reverse Schalter an der Junction Box Ueberprüfen Sie auch hier die beiden Schalter und die Kabel und ersetzen Sie diese bei Bedarf. Die Schalter in dieser Art bekommen Sie noch im Shop oder aber Sie suchen sich einen passenden aus dem Angebot von Honeywell oder anderer Hersteller aus. Ist der Fehler damit nicht behoben, dann kann Ihnen vielleicht jemand aus dem Forum weiterhelfen oder Sie beauftragen einen Fachmann zur Behebung des Fehlers. Mein Wissen zu diesem Thema ist vorerst erschöpft, werde aber, falle es neue Ansätze dazu gibt diese Thema vervollständigen oder aber der eine oder andere Leser bringt hier seine Erkenntnisse ein. Umbau Micro Schalter Endschalter Ersatz thumb|Position des Tonarm-Endschalters in der W1700 thumb|Defekter Tonarm-Endschalter (geöffnet) thumb|Original Honeywell Schalter thumb|Original Honeywell Schalter (geöffnet) thumb|Sicherung der Feder im Honeywell Schalter durch ein Stück Knetmassethumb|Honeywell Schalter im zerlegten Zustand thumb|Technische Zeichung der neuen Wellenachse thumb|Einzelne Komponenten des modifizierten Honeywell Schalters thumb|Direktvergleich des modifizierten Schalters mit dem Originalschalter Diese Beschreibung erklärt den Umbaus eines Mikroschalters mit rechtsseitiger Drehachse. Dieser Schalter ist im oberen Teil der Wurlitzer 1700 auf der linken Seite unterhalb der Mechanik Abdeckung zu finden. Der Schalter ist genau dort wo ein Loch in der Abdeckung zur Justierung des Schalters ist. Im Original ist die Mechanikabdeckung aus rotem Kunststoff und wird mit 4 Schrauben an der Grundmontageplatte verschraubt. Entfernen Sie die Abdeckung und lösen Sie die Schraube mit der der Schalter auf dem Bogen befestigt ist. Ziehen sie das Montageblech inklusive Schalter heraus und Löten Sie die 3 Drähte vom Schalter ab. Haben Sie vor den Schalter zu öffnen, so ist dieser zuerst vom Montageblech abzuschrauben ( 2 Schrauben die direkt durch den Schalter gehen ). Mit einem Bohrer, Durchmesser 2,5 bohren sie die Beiden Messingpresshülsen auf, oder aber nehmen einen kleinen Schraubenzieher und biegen die Bördelkanten ganz vorsichtig zurück, dies war meine Variante, denn ich hatte vor, den Schalter ja zu reparieren. Nun drücken Sie die Messinghülsen vorsichtig aus dem Schalter und nehmen den Deckel ab, es fliegen keine Teile heraus, wie sonst üblich. Kontrollieren Sie nun was sich da Verabschiedet hat oder zusammengeschmort ist, vielleicht handelt es sich ja nur um eine geringe Beschädigung, die mit etwas Geschick repariert werden kann. Ist dem der Fall, wie beim ersten Versuch an meinem Schalter, bauen Sie den nun hoffentlich vorher überprüften und ausgemessenen Schalter wieder ein. An meinem reparierten Schalter hatte ich aber nicht lange Freude und er versagte abermals seinen Dienst und ich wiederholte das gesamte Prozedere noch einmal. Da nun bekannt war, dass eine dritte Reparatur nicht mehr ohne grössere Eingriffe möglich war, suchte ich im Internet nach Alternativen und fand schlussendlich doch noch etwas Entsprechendes.Ein Schalter, von Marquardt, einer aus Schweden und zuletzt noch einer von Honeywell. Letzterer war von der Grösse her recht dem Original nahe, hatte aber den Drehmechanismus auf der falschen Seite. Nun was kann ich hier machen? Nirgends hier in Europa gibt es den Original Schalter noch, alle Anfragen waren negativ und so beschloss ich, den Honeywell Schalter zu zerlegen. Ein kleiner Uhrmacherschraubenzieher genügte um das Gehäuse zu öffnen, dazu muss man nur die 2 eingelassenen Rasten eindrücken und der Deckel kann abgenommen werden. Zum Vorschein kommt eine zunächst sehr filigran anmutende Mechanik, die aber nicht so kompliziert ist wie die bei den Schaltern von Marquardt und Qrouzet. Zuerst habe ich mich mal mit der mechanischen Funktion des Schalters befasst und stellte fest, dass dieser eigentlich sehr leicht zu Händeln ist. Der gesamte Drehachsenteil besteht aus 2 Teilen die ineinander gesteckt sind und sich abziehen lassen. Zuerst also die schwarze Drehscheibe mit Anschlag vorsichtig aus dem Schalter gezogen und danach das weisse Teilchen ( Excenter ) aus dem Schalter entnommen. Dazu zuerst den Messing Kontakt entfernt, was eigentlich gar nicht nötig war, also drin lassen, die Arbeit mit Feder ein- aushängen kann man sich ersparen. Zur Weiterbearbeitung und zur Sicherung der Kontakte habe ich ein Stück Knetmasse über die Feder gedrückt, so dass diese Teile nicht unabsichtlich herausspringen können. Jetzt habe ich den Deckel wieder montiert und durch das nun freie Loch wo die entnommenen Teile waren, mittels 2,8 mm Bohrer in den Deckel ein Loch gebohrt. Dieses Loch habe ich anschliessend auf 4mm aufgebohrt. Aus einem Makrolon Rohling ( kann aber auch Nylon ) sein baute, drehte ich mir nun eine Welle und zwar in einem Arbeitsgang, also ohne ausspannen aus der Drehbank. Als erstes wird in den 10mm Durchmesser und ca. 6cm langen Rohling ein Sackloch mit 1.5mm Durchmesser und 10mm Tiefe gebohrt. Anschliessend wird das gebohrte Ende auf 2,8mm Durchmesser auf eine Länge von 8mm abgedreht. Ab diesem Abstich wird die Welle nun auf einer Länge von 8mm auf einen Durchmesser von 4,8mm abgedreht und nach diesem Abstich auf einer Länge von ca. 15mm auf 4mm Durchmesser abgedreht und anschliessend abgeschnitten. Die Welle wird nun verkehrt herum Eingespannt und auf das ca 15 mm lange Endstück schneiden wir ein M4 Gewinde, bis 1,5 mm vor die Verdickung der Welle. Das Werkstück wird abermals gedreht so das nun das Gewinde eingespannt ist. 1mm nach dem ersten Abstich feilen wir nun mittels einer Schlüsselfeile eine etwa 5 mm breite Nut ein und zwar so tief, dass der Grund der Kerbe unterhalb des zuvor gebohrten 1,5 er Lochs zu liegen kommt. Jetzt entnehmen wir das Bauteil aus der Drehmaschine und setzen es mit dem dünneren Ende voraus in den Schalter ein, dazu müssen wir den oberen Kontakt etwas Richtung Gehäuse Aussenseite biegen. Die Welle sollte nun perfekt in das Loch passen und sich leicht Drehen lassen, auch die eingefeilte Nut darf nicht an den Seiten des Messingkotaktes stossen. Hier ist wichtig, dass ein perfekter Freilauf der Welle vorhanden ist, falls nicht, entsprechend nacharbeiten, bis alles sauber funktioniert. Jetzt kann der Deckel aufgesetzt werden und die Welle sollte ca. ½ mm axiales Spiel aufweisen, sie darf auf keinen Fall klemmen, bei Bedarf das Mass von 8 mm etwas einkürzen. Bewegt sich alles nach Wunsch, kürzen wir die hervorstehende Seite mit dem 1,5 er Loch bis zum Gehäuse und stecken die schwarze Anschlagscheibe vorsichtig in die Bohrung. Aber bitte noch nicht ganz, da wir zuerst die genaue Ausrichtung der Einkerbung festlegen müssen. Wir nehmen den Deckel nun wieder ab und Verdrehen also die Achse so, dass der eingefeilte Excenter nun den oberen Kontakt berührt und schaltet. Beim Loslassen der Welle, sollte die Feder den Excenter nun wieder zurückdrücken so dass der untere Kontakt geschlossen wird. Funktioniert dieser Vorgang nicht perfekt, bauen Sie die Welle aus und feilen den Grund der Einkerbung Stück für Stück auf die benötigte Tiefe bis die richtige Funktion erreicht wird. Ist etwas pimmelig und ich brauchte etwa 10 Anläufe, bis alles einwandfrei funktioniert hat. Deckel drauf und dann die Anschlagscheibe komplett in die Welle drücken. Anschliessend eine Unterlagsscheibe mit M4 Gewinde auf die vorstehende M4 Welle schrauben und dann quer zur Welle genau in deren Mitte unmittelbar an der Flucht der U-Scheibe ein 1,5mm grosses Loch für den Federdraht bohren. Den Federdraht von ca. 8cm Länge und ca. 1,3 mm Durchmesser biegen Sie auf dem einen Ende rechtwinklig ab, stecken ihn durch die Bohrung und mittels einer M4 Mutter wird der Draht dann festgeklemmt. Die bestehenden Montage Bohrungen müssen jetzt nur noch entsprechend dem Original Schalter nachgefräst werden und schon ist der neue Microswitch mit Drehachse fertig. Wird der Schalter dann eingebaut muss die Feder entsprechend der benötigten Justierung etwas gebogen werden. Ist die Funktion gewährleistet, dann sollte man die M4 Mutter mit etwas Nagellack sichern.